Rukia's Adventures in the Modern World
by thedoorofdoom
Summary: There are many things in the World of the Living that Rukia needs to learn about. The main aspect is comedy, but there will no doubt be lots of IchiRuki too! Suggestions of things for her to learn about are welcome! Story #2 *Technically Chapter 3*, "First Fantasy", a minichapter, is now up.
1. Dress Dress Revolution, Prt1

"Rukia, you know Yuzu doesn't mind lending you her dresses, but maybe you should have some of your own." Mr. Kurosaki said out of the blue, jumping out from who knows where.

"Um, I-" That was all she managed to get out before he broke into one of his rants.

"I will be happy to give you the money, as long as you go buy a dress that makes you look so sweet I could eat you up! Although now that I think about it, it's high time-" Isshin began to cry so his words became the slightest bit muffled. "-That you get something sexy!" The tears turned to his signature bawling. "You-u ah-are a young wo-wo-woman nah-" Ichigo had delivered a fierce kick to his father's head.

"What was he bothering you about this time?" The teenaged boy asked, not having intended to get involved in anything. All he wanted was a snack before resuming his history homework, but in his household, anything could go wrong.

"Well, I think he wants me to go clothes shopping." Rukia said, sitting on the couch while playing her new GBA. She had bought it the other day, but was only now getting a chance to play with it. Or at least she had been until Ichigo's dad showed up.

"How could you, Ichigo! Your own flesh and blood!" The ex-captain began to throw a tantrum.

"You do that to me all the time." Ichigo said dryly, just irritated that he was being held up from doing his assignment. "Just give her the money and go away." He added, tone and attitude still cold. For unknown reasons, the man did so, and proceeded to go cry in a corner.

"Honestly... there is something seriously wrong with that guy. I have no idea how we're related..." The dandilon-head was bored and wasing time, so he turned around to go to his room.

"Thanks... So, you up for coming with me tomorrow?" She asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. Honestly, Rukia didn't really even want him there anyways, but asking was the polite thing to do, and he had just helped her out.

"Ha ha, very funny. I gotta get back to work. Anything else?" Ichigo put his hands in his pocket, suddenly feeling generous. Rukia thought for a moment before shaking her head.

* * *

The clock in the adolescent's room blinked 2:01, and said adolescent was having a very stressful dream where he was in the classroom and he was only about as tall as his desk. To make matters worse, Rukia was like seven feet tall. He had been unfortunate enough to accidentally see up her skirt. This resulted in being chased all throughout the building with her yelling "PERVERT!" at the top of her lungs. Just when she had him cornered, she shouted something different.

"Ichigo! Quit trying to evolve!"

Ichigo awoke with a start. The first thing he saw was a faint bluish light flowing through the gap between his closet door and it's frame.

"Rukia?" The orange-haired teen said groggily, wondering if he was still dreaming. "Shouldn't you be in your bed and not my closet? He asked rhetorically while half-sitting up.

"Hmm... So I am. I guess I must have been auto-pilot. I was so focused on my game, I must not have really thought about it." She slid open the door so they could actually see each other. "Why are you awake?" The Soul Reaper clambered out of her sleeping space with her eyes still glued to her console.

"Because you woke me up!" Ichigo raised his voice a bit, but hopefully not loudly enough to wake up the rest of the household.

"Oh, sorry..." The black-haired girl hopped out of the closet and walked across the room to Ichigp's bed. "Look, I named him after you!" Rukia smiled and held up her video game. On the screen was a level 22 Torchic named Ichigo.

"Why the hell did you name that thing after me?!" The substitute Soul Reaper seemed pretty darn agitated at this.

"Because he's the same color as your hair. Duh." She told him flatly while looking back down at her Pokemon: Sapphire Version.

"Ugh, can you just go away so I can get some sleep?" The boy laid back down, exhausted.

"Fine." Half of her wanted to walk towards the closet, and the other half wanted to use the door, thus causing her to collide with the small part of wall inbetween, then falling backwards onto the floor. Ichigo quickly sat back up, clearly fairly concerned.

"Rukia?"

* * *

A minute or so before, Yuzu's eyes flickered open, and she immediately wiped the sleepys from them. Not really paying attention, the cheerier twin wandered into the bathroom and went, before laying back in her bed. As the preteen began to fall back asleep, she realized something wasn't right. Rukia wasn't in her bed. Obviously she wasn't in the bathroom,, so Yuzu decided to check the kitchen first. Just as she turned on the light, there was a thud. "That came from Ichigo's room!" She rushed inside and gasped.

* * *

Ichigo got out of his bed, and crouched down, unabled to see. He moved his hand around until he found something that felt human. It was a bit soft and squishy, and warm.

"DAAAAAAAAAD!" The young girl yelled, turning on the light to see her brother grabbing at Rukia's small left breast. The gropee slapped the hand away and proceeded to slap the face even harder.

"It-it was an accident!" Ichigo was freaking out, and in a lot of pain.

"Ichigo was getting handsy with Rukia!" Yuzu added. Before long, Karin and his dad were in his room as well.

"I'm telling you, it was an accident! Like I'd ever want to feel her up." He rebutted, the firm softness of her small but perky bosom still haunting his thoughts.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you?" Rukia asked him, a tone in her voice that confirmed what he already knew-he was screwed. Surely many-a-man had fallen prey to such a scenario.

"..." The blushing teen boy fell silent, deciding that to be the safest bet.

"Answer her!" Isshin told his son, secretly very happy that his boy was finally growing up. For a while he was wondering if Ichigo was gay or something. Not that that would be the worst thing in the world-he just wanted to make sure someone would carry on his family name.

Meanwhile, Rukia was putting on an act, pulling out all the stops. "Oh, I feel so violated. I trusted you, Ichigo!" She said amongst fake tears and sobs.

"I respect you too much to do that purposefully." The substitute Soul Reaper uttered the only thing he could think of that might not get him killed. His family stared at him, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. After a full minute of silence besides Rukia's weeping, the girls all left to go to bed, the eldest of the three shooting Ichigo an evil look.

"I'm so proud of you!" Mr. Kurosaki rushed to hug his male offspring, who quickly sidestepped to avoid his father's embrace.

"But you should still treat a woman with more respect than that." The man reprimanded, putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I told you." He stepped away and sat on his bed. "It was an accident. Get that into your head, old man." Exhausted, he then slid his body under the covers. "Mind getting the light on your way out?" Ichigo yawned, closing his eyes.

"Even so... what was she doing in your room this late at night? Hmmm?" Isshin interrogated, torn between protecting his third daughter and wanting his son to become a man.

"I think she was looking for batteries for her game." The carrot-top lied, for his dad did not know (or so he thought) that the girl used to sleep in his closet.

"...fine."

* * *

"So, where is a good place to buy clothes?" The female Soul Reaper asked her friend. She and Orihime had arranged to meet up in town after school the next day, which was at this point, today.

"Uummm..." The well-endowed girl tilted her head to the side to think. "There's a big department store nearby, so that might be a good place to start. And when we get hungry, I brought snacks!" She held up a bag containing who-knows-what. Rukia grimaced at this, because the only one she knew who liked Orihime's cooking was Rangiku, and while Rukia herself didn't despise it nearly as much as most people did, it was still barely tolerable.

As soon as they stepped inside the department store, the much elder girl stopped in awe, absorbing as much of the sights and smells as she could. Ichigo never took her inside one of these. In fact, he avoided doing much shopping at all with her, and when they did it was usually in specialty stores. The girls held hands as the taller of the two led them to the clothing section, desperately trying to keep Rukia from looking at everything. They passed the food, the furniture, and the electronics sections, finally arriving at their final destination.

"Oooh, look at this one!" It's almost the exact same color as your eyes!" Orihime removed a flowy, knee-length skirt and shoved it in Rukia's face. "And..." She dashed across to another part of the section, returning with a cute white button-up blouse. "...this would go perfectly with it." The young woman shoved that in her face as well, then shoving said face and attached body into a changing room.

"Wow, this looks pretty good, Orihime. You really have an eye for these things." The violet-eyed girl was pleased and admired herself in the mirror in the little room.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" The fifteen year old girl hopped up and down a bit, excited to see her handywork.

Things continued like this for a good hour or two, some garments were misses, and some were hits.

"That bra does not work with that neckline." Orihime stated this as if it were the only absolute truth in the world.

"Erm, it doesn't?" She asked, completely clueless. After all, in the Seireitei, everyone wears pretty much the same thing, and back when she was in the Rukon, one wore whatever they could get.

"No, of course not. The point is to show off a little cleavage, and you can't do that in a sports bra! All I can see is a big ugly grey panel of fabric." The dirty blonde [because that's the hair color she's supposed to have, the anime got it wrong-it's supposed to be blonde-brown] scolded.

"Okay..." This experience was making Rukia a tad anxious, for there was never any telling what her friend would do. Sometimes, that girl could be really hyper. Then again, so could she if bunnies were involved.

A minute later, they were surrounded by ladies' undergarments. There were simple ones, sweet lacy ones, and ones that clearly wouldn't work under clothes. Fortunately, Rukia knew a little about lingere from when she discovered hentai. It was inlikely that Ichigo would ever allow her to use the computer unsupervised again after that incident.

"Hey, what's this one?" She approached a display of bras that had very, very rounded cups with a lot of foam. There seemed to be some wire too.

"That? Looks like a push-up bra. It makes your boobs look bigger." Orihime explained simply.

"Is that what you use?" Rukia couldn't help herself. She just had to ask. It would explain a lot after all.

"No, no. I wear a minimizer bra. It makes them look smaller." The busty girl smiled, but something about the way she said it made Rukia feel like she had asked a very stupid question. "You should try a push-up bra!"

"Um..." She was unsure, but she had always been a little disappointed with her breast size. In her Shihakusho, one couldn't always tell if they were there or not. "Okay, I'll give it a shot." Rukia put her fist in a position that said 'let's do it'.

"Rukia, you look so...womanish!" Orihime remarked, struggling to find the right words. However silly said words were, they were nonetheless true. She without a doubt looked less like a girl and more like a woman. While Orihime had a womanly body, her face was childish. Rukia was just the opposite, with a young body and an adult face.

"I guess I do look pretty good. I think I'm ready to buy stuff now though. But..." The Soul Reaper remembered Isshin's instructions. He had been kind enough to give her some money for clothing, so it would be rude to not honor his request. "I also need something 'sexy'." The girl understood the base concept of the word 'sexy'. It meant it had sex appeal. The question of the day was 'What is sexy?'. She had gotten a thing or two that was a little revealing, but nothing with a particularly large amount of sex appeal.

Orihime took a moment to ponder her friend's request. "I know a store near here with lots of sexy things. I'd never feel comfortable to go in alone though..." She blushed a tad. "But it should be fine if you're there too!" Orihime grinned and the two girls hurried excitedly towards the checkout stand.

* * *

Purchases in hand, the females headed over to the store Orihime had mentioned. The sign was in pink neon and in English. It read 'Sexy! Sexy! Sexy!'. English lettering had become fairly trendy lately, but this sign was a bit hard to read due to how squiggly and loopy it was [aka, cursive].

"There's a lot of weird stuff in here..." Rukia looked at various mysterious thingamabobs and liquids, wondering what the heck they were. "_This must be what Ichigo called a 'novelty shop'."_ She thought. It was how he described it. Strange objects, pictures and drawings of nudity, and who-knows-what-else. Above all, it had an eerie feeling despite the bright colors. He had also told her to never, ever go in one. Apparently his dad had taken him to one when he was 10 and he had been slightly traumatized.

"Ah, here's where they keep the clothes." Orihime had seemed just as curious about the cases of stuff as Rukia had, but she had happened to notice the clothes amongst the aisles. The lingerie was nearby as well, but that wasn't what they came for.

Before Rukia could look at anything else, she spotted bunny ears. Immediately, caution was thrown to the wind.

"I want the thing with the bunny ears." She declared, making it clear that nothing would change her mind.

Once they were outside the store, the girls opened up the packaging to get a better look at what she had bought.

"A bunny-girl outfit." Orihime observed.

"I've seen those in manga. At least in manga, those are definitely considered sexy." The shorter female wasn't sure where we should wear it though.

And so they headed back to their respective homes, Rukia wearing the first new outfit they found, and sporting her new push-up bra.

* * *

"Hello Ichigo." Rukia entered his room after putting her new clothes away.

"Why the hell are you so against me getting any sleep?" He shouted, for he had been trying to take a much-needed nap before dinner. After all, it was difficult for him to get back to sleep after the disaster that had befallen him. The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew there was something different, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. Yeah, there was what he was pretty sure was a new outfit, but there was something beyond that.

* * *

End of Part 1, Chapter 1


	2. Dress Dress Revolution, Prt2 DDR end

Sorry for the delay. First I was sick, and then I got a new video game, and then I had a bunch of stuff to do. But, here you go! So sorry for making you wait!

No matter how hard he tried, Ichigo couldn't figure out what was different about Rukia. Her breasts appeared larger due to the pushup bra, but he was far too ignorant to notice that. Before long, Karin took notice of the fact that he was staring at the other Soul Reaper uncharacteristically.

"Wow, you've been even more attracted to her since she got new clothes the other day." His sister stated in her usual tone of voice.

"Wha-what? No, I'm just trying to figure out what the hell's different about her, that's all." Ichigo argued with a subtle tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"You're hopeless." She sighed, shook her head, and walked off.

A half an hour later, Rukia burst into the kitchen holding Kon, where Ichigo was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hollows." The young woman didn't need to say anything else. Ichigo took the little green pill out of the stuffed lion and swallowed it, then followed Rukia out the door. She had swallowed her soul candy beforehand, so both members of the pair were all ready to handle the threat. This time, there were three little red dots on the screen, all close together. If there were only one or two, Rukia would often go deal with them herself. However, if there were any more than that, Ichigo would go too just to be on the safe side.

One of them was very round and roly-poly. It looked harmless enough, but it smelled simply awful. The other two were normal looking though, and turned out to be quite weak. Rukia froze them solid and shattered them while Ichigo played keep-away with the other one.

In the end, the hollows were quickly and easily dispatched, but a horrifying sight was awaiting them at home. Fortunately, the other Kurosakis were out at the time. If they weren't, well, neither of them wanted to even imagine that.

Kon, in Ichigo's body, was laying on the floor in nothing but his underwear, with Chappy, Rukia's Gigai on top of him, rubbing chocolate all over his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The real Ichigo turned bright red with a combination of anger and embarrassment. He immediately pulled the fake girl off of his body and got back into his property, then rushing into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Chappy, no." She scolded the soul inhabiting her gigai, who, thank goodness, was still fully clothed, although the top two buttons on her top were undone. The poor thing didn't know any better, but Kon on the other hand, should have.

"Kon!" Rukia placed the candy back in the discarded plush and gave him a murderous look.

"What? Do you really think that I'd resist her doing that?" He desperately tried to escape her wrath as she stomped her foot hard down on his face.

Needless to say, Kon was locked in a drawer.

* * *

"Ugh, Kon." He vigorously scrubbed off the chocolate from his chest. "If we didn't get there when we did you'd be in so much more trouble right now. I keep telling you, I want to actually be in my body when I lose-" Ichigo was mumbling angrily to himself when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ichigo." It was Rukia, but it's not like it could have been anyone else anyways.

"What?" The male grunted, still highly agitated with the modsoul.

"I have business in the Soul Society. I need you to watch Chappy and make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble." The girl commanded sternly, not really giving him a choice. Before Ichigo could even respond, her spiritual pressure vanished from the area.

"Hell no!" He called out in vain, thinking that the last thing he wanted to do was watch that...thing.

Only a few moments passed before there was a knock on the door.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's gigai sang. "Can I join you?" She asked, ever so sweetly.

"No!" The boy turned bright red, thankful that the door was locked. Unfortunately for him, that didn't stop her.

[Author's Note: I'm really rusty on how she acts, but I remember that she's really hyper.]

She forced the door open and jumped onto his back.

"Getoffame!" The substitute Soul Reaper struggled and squirmed in her grasp, trying to keep his head above the water so he wouldn't drown in the bathtub.

"Wheeee!" She seemed very pleased with herself for having captured the young male.

"How can I distract her?"

He frantically thought as he had his head shoved underwater yet again. "Why don't we play dressup?" Ichigo suggested, praying that this wasn't how he'd die.

"Dressup? Dressup!" The being who looked like Rukia hopped off of Ichigo and bounced out the door.

"I think we have some costumes in the attic!" The young male called out, hastily shutting the door again, finishing his bath as fast as he could.

A few minutes later, Ichigo sat in his room, drying off his hair with a towel. Chappy burst in, wearing a bunny girl outfit. The way it was structured augmented her breasts perfectly, and the dark tights with heels were very flattering on her legs. However, since the wearer was hopping around like a rabbit, the sight was not as sexy as it could have been. Even so, the boy blushed slightly, forgetting for a moment that that was not actually Rukia.

"Look what I found!" She grinned.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure if we had that in our attic, I'd know about it." Ichgio told her, half clueless, half annoyed.

"It wasn't. It was in a bag in under Rukia's bed." Rukia-but-not-Rukia told him. Now, Ichigo couldn't imagine why on earth Rukia would have something like that. Whenever he tried, only dirty thoughts popped into his head which he promptly shook out. It was like she fell out of a school shonen manga. As she looked up at him, her violet eyes glistened as if they were gemstones set into her face.

* * *

"Well, that was a boring meeting..." Rukia said to Renji. It had been the annual Kuchki meeting that all Kuchki were required to go to, whether they wanted to go or not. Of course, she'd never say such at thing to her brother or any of the others, But Renji was there to listen.

"I bet it was just a bunch of stiffs going 'Oh dear, my tea has gotten cold.'" He mimicked in a pretentious tone while flaring his nostrils. The young man laughed at his own joke and Rukia snickered.

"That's not too far off. Although there was a discussion about who would become head of the family should something happen to my brother." She told him, looking down as she did, not liking the thought.

"Hmmm... Who would be in charge if Captain Kuchki kicked the bucket, huh... Are you in the running?" Renji leaned against a wall.

"I am under consideration yes. There was a huge debate regarding it however, with me being adopted and all. My brother ended the discussion before it got very far though, saying they'd talk about it later. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looked kinda angry." The Soul Reaper sighed before continuing. "Anyways, I should get back to the world of the living. I left Ichigo alone with Chappy, and I have a bad feeling." She told him, heading in the general direction of the Senkaimon.

Renji felt a tinge of jealousy bubble up. Ever since they had reconciled, so much of her time revolved around that guy, one way or another. To make matters worse, something looked different about her and he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Hey, can I come with you? There's nothing to do around here." He asked as non-needily as possible.

"Alright. But not for too long. Ichigo's family gets back in about an hour."

* * *

"Ichigo! Where the hell are you?" Renji called out through the silent house.

"That's weird. I wonder where he could have gone..." She peeked into his room and saw Chappy, asleep, curled up in a ball, wearing her bunny girl outfit. That was meant to be saved for an occasion called 'Halloween' that wasn't too far away, as Orihime told her that that was the only time one could dress like that in public and not look like an idiot. The rules in the World of the Living were so complicated.

The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her in it. As cute as it was, it was embarrassing-according to various manga she had read anyways. On it's own there was nothing embarrassing about it. What it was associated with was an entirely different matter. Quietly as could be, Rukia snuck back inside her gigai and started looking for something to change into or put on over it.

"I found him!" Renji sounded very alarmed, as if something were very wrong, so she abandoned her efforts to put something more decent on and rushed over.

Ichigo had been shoved in the hall closet, and it seemed like the teen had been through quite the ordeal. His hair and clothes were both a mess, and there were bitemarks on his neck. Poor thing looked mildly traumatized too.

"I..." He said, voice raspy.

"Yes?" Rukia leaned in closer.

"I..." The young man squeezed out.

"Yes?" She repeated herself.

"I... I am never. Ever. EVER! Watching that, that, that MONSTER again!" Ichigo screamed in her face.

"Moron." The female marched off to change, agitated with him. _"Geez... I was worried about him... Idiot..." _

* * *

"What on earth was she wearing?" The Soul Reaper asked the substitute.

"I don't know." Ichigo replied, not really wanting to give a full explanation. This was close enough.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Ichigo spoke up again.

"Hey, does Rukia look... different to you?" He asked, scratching his head through his bright orange hair.

"Yes! I've been trying to figure it out!" Renji stood up excitedly.

"I've determined that it isn't her hair." The far younger of the two offered up what information he had.

"And it's not her clothes, because I noticed the difference with her in her uniform." The Lieutenant knew that the Shihakusho was as standard as standard could be.

"Same here." Ichigo said monotonely.

The two once more sat there without speaking a word, just waiting for Rukia to return. But before she did, there were some noises coming from the front door that sounded like Ichigo's family.

"You can't be here! You have to leave!" The resident of the house was obviously frazzled at the arrival of the rest of the residents.

"Wait, what? Why?" Renji found himself being led into Ichigo's room and shoved out the window.

"Because you look ridiculous and I don't want them seeing you! You look like a stupid hippy!" He yelled out before shutting the window and taking a deep breath.

"Why does he still wear that..." He asked rhetorically, thinking that the Soul Reaper should know better by now.

About a half hour later, Ichigo was back to trying to figure out why Rukia looked slightly different.

"You know what, I give up. I don't really care anymore..."

"She's wearing a push-up bra." Karin told him dryly, tired of seeing her brother wrack his brain at something he'd never figure. out.

"Oh..." The boy turned bright red, now picturing the female Soul Reaper in lingerie.

* * *

"Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Ichigo's dad asked them at dinner that night.

"Nope. Nothing at all." The two teens said simultaneously, having agreed to never discuss the chocolate disaster again.

* * *

End of Dress Dress Revolution. Sorry Part 2 is shorter than Part 1, but I was done with the topic. I have some inspiration on Rukia learning about dates, because it's not something one can do in a straightforward manner without having characters be completely out of character. I'll get to that right away, though I may write a short one on why Rukia can't use the computer unsupervised.


	3. First Fantasy

Well, this one's short, but eh, whatever. I go wherever inspiration takes me. The events in Final Ecstasy were referenced in DDR, so here is some elaboration.

(I do not own Bleach. If I did, these stories would be part of it.)

* * *

"You promised to show me what that thing does while your family is gone." Rukia said this in a very commanding voice, crossing her arms as she spoke.

"And...?" The teenaged boy sounded bored as he looked up from the homework on his desk.

"They're gone now." She had been on his right side, but she now crossed over to his left and sat down on the bed.

"I didn't mean 'the very next time'..." Ichigo was getting a bit irritated now. Poor guy knew that he couldn't win and was only prolonging the inevitable.

"It's not like you can show me anytime we want. Unless you want me to leave your room and introduce myself to your family..." The sentence started out in a sheepish tone, but quickly sounded sly and a touch diabolical.

"First of all, I told you, it's called a computer." He had given up and admitted defeat, leading her into the main part of the house where the computer dwelled.

_"I think Squad 12 has a bunch of those." _The Kuchki thought, recalling the times she had been permitted to go inside their barracks, once with Byakuya, and once with Kaien.

"The thing we use to control it is a mouse. You move it around and that little thing on the screen follows it." Ichigo's tone of voice was once again bored, as he explained such an obvious thing to the Soul Reaper. Rukia instantly sat down and poked the mouse, astounded at how the arrow moved as well. And it wasn't long before she discovered clicking.

"Oooh, what's this?" She asked, clicking to a rhythm, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Uh, do that to one of those little pictures on the screen." The young man instructed, assuming the best way was to simply show her.

"Ah, it changed!" She seemed equally startled and amused as she studied the new contents of the screen.

"You brought up the internet. It's uh... like a library. It gives you a bunch of information. But not all of it is true." Getting someone to understand the internet is not something Ichigo expected to have to accomplish in his lifetime, but he was certainly going to try anyways.

"How do you tell what's true and what isn't?" This was a very good question-one he didn't have a very good answer to.

"Well, I guess you just have to learn what websites you can trust." The male teen scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"Websites? Like a spider web?"

"No, not like a spider web... Geez, next am I going to have to tell you where babies come from?" He asked rhetorically out of pure frustration at Rukia's innocent idiocy.

"I know where babies come from, stupid." She glared at him menacingly with an anger mark on her forehead.

"With the internet, you can also do things like read manga." Ichigo leaned down and entered 'Sakurasui Shojo', one of her favorites, into the search bar.

"Wah!" The shorter Soul Reaper smiled as he showed her that she could read manga like this.

_A few minutes later, the phone rang, and Ichigo went to answer it. It was Keigo, who wanted help with the homework. After at least a half hour, his friend finally understood. But when he came back..._

"What the hell!?" The dandelion head panicked when he saw what was on the screen. Drawings of naked women and men, having sex.

"I'm researching mating rituals of the World of the Living. Pictures seem like a good way to do so." She clicked to go to the next page, staring at it intently. Although she didn't look it, she was a little sad, for her own breasts couldn't compare at all to the drawn women on the screen.

"With Hentai?! Rukia, that's a horrible example! It's all fake! That's not what it's actually like!" Ichigo was somewhat frantic as he tried to deal with the situation. That was hard, however, as a lot of blood was being redirected...elsewhere.

"Oh, I didn't know you had personal experience with the subject." The girl teased.

"Well, I..." He really didn't want to tell her that he was a virgin. "It's none of your business." Ichigo said flatly, figuring that answer wouldn't satisfy her. Though, before she could say anything, the sounds of his family coming home reached their ears. "Quick, get back to my room!" The young male ordered, sitting down at the computer to try and get rid of everything before his family saw. Unfortunately, that plan failed.

"It's not what it looks like!" He yelled.

"Oh, really?" Karin stared through his soul.

"Wah! Ichigo's a pervert!" Yuzu was crying into her sister's shoulder.

"Now, now, it's perfectly healthy for a boy his age...exploring adulthood...only natural..." Mr. Kurosaki went on a rant which nobody listened to.

_"There's no way I'm leaving her alone with the computer ever again."_

Ichigo groaned at his thoughts, continuing to ignore his father.


End file.
